


Cheesy Pick Up Lines and Sassy Comebacks

by tobiyan



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Cheesy pick-up lines, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyan/pseuds/tobiyan
Summary: In which Namgrease finds himself falling for SassyGyu and it doesn't help that a particular hamster is playing hard to get.





	Cheesy Pick Up Lines and Sassy Comebacks

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?" "Yeah sure but this time don't stop." 

*Woohyun's POV*

The first time I set my eyes on him, I thought I‘d stepped into heaven. He totally looks like an angel. How on earth could someone look so cute yet sexy? I couldn't take my eyes off him. His eyes are so charismatic despite the size, his hair so fluffy and the crimson red just looks so dazzling, his lips are tempting and the chubby cheeks looks so soft. His fingers are so long and pretty I haven't seen anyone else with better looking fingers, not to mention that pair of long legs that seem to reach all the way to his chest screaming sex. But that's not what's most amazing of him. His voice is really nice and soothing and I can just listen to him talk all day and yet can't get enough especially when everything that comes out of his mouth is pure sassy. Yes it might sound a bit masochist but his sassy attitude is what made me decide I am going to get him whatever it takes and Nam Woohyun doesn't settle for anything less greasy than a greaseball.

"Hey pretty, can I follow you home? Cuz my parents told me to follow my dream." "..."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again?" "Yeah sure but this time don't stop." 

"Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?" "Yeah that's why I don't go there anymore." 

"I'm a photographer. I've been looking for a face like yours." "Well I'm a plastic surgeon and I've been looking for a face like yours."

"I can tell you want me." "Ohhh you're so right. I want you to leave."

"Hey baby what's your sign?" "Do not enter."

"Your place or mine?" "Both. You go to yours and I go to mine."

"Do you have a band aid? Because I just scraped my knees falling for you." "I like your approach. Now let's see your departure." 

"Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out." "Okay get out." 

"Your feet must be tired cuz you've been running through my mind." "Yeah I was running away from you." 

"I love you." (Sneezes) "Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit."

God damn it Kim Sunggyu you drive me crazy. I've almost used up all my pick up lines! (Oh who am I kidding Nam never run out of pick up lines) Just when will you give in? I must really be a masochist. The more sassy he is, the more I fall for his charms. This won't do. Namgrease doesn't seem to work. Not when its with SassyGyu. I need to come up with something better.

*Sunggyu's POV*

Shit Nam is here again. Damn. It's not that I dislike him or whatever, in fact I do enjoy the cheesy pick up lines as its amuses me. The thing is he doesn't even self-introduce or attempt to get my name. The reason why I know his name is only because he's the well-known Namgrease in this school. Besides that, who the hell flirts in the toilet? I swear he stalks me to the toilet! Its oh so romantic I'm getting goosebump. I don't even know if he's flirting with me because he's really interested in me or is it because its convenient. As much as I might be falling for his charms involuntarily, my pride just doesn't allow me to succumb to him. Not unless he's really serious about me. Oh Kim Sunggyu you're so pathetic, being blown off by a stupid greasy tree.

"Hey pretty!" "Seriously Nam get lost. Stop stalking me to the toilet!" "Awww angel don't be angry. Wait a minute. Did you just call me Nam? You know who I am even though I didn't introduce? Are you perhaps stalking me, Gyu?" Nam Woohyun had that smirk on his face I wanted to kick him in the ass. "Oh please the whole school knows you and your greasy act. Namgrease that flirts with every single living thing. Besides, seems that you know my name too. I can say the same of you stalking." "Well I am." "Y-you what?" 

*Woohyun's POV*  
"Y-you what?" Did he just stutter? So being serious works on him instead? "I said I am stalking you. I wanted to know more about the angel that passes by the corridor everyday at this period of time. The angel that caught my heart the very first time i set eyes on. I wanted to know more about you so I did end up stalking you and found out your name. I started using pick up lines on you hoping to catch your attention but you reject me time and again but your sassiness just makes me fall harder and want to go back despite knowing I'll be rejected. Kim Sunggyu I do like you. I might even say I'm falling in love with you." 

*No One's POV*   
The sudden confession caught Sunggyu off guard and he didn't know how to react.He didn't expect that Woohyun is really serious about him. "Y-you are just ki-kidding right?" Woohyun gains confidence and gets a little cocky now that he sees Sunggyu blushing and stuttering so he pushed Sunggyu against the wall and pinned his hands to the side and speak beside his ears in a husky tone, "Now I would prefer a better reply." Sunggyu almost piss in his pants cause Woohyun is sexy as fuck but he kept his calm. He's being criticize for a lousy reply so he had to come up with a better comeback.

"Well I just didn't expect the Namgrease to be interested in me. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm leaving." Sunggyu stepped on Woohyun's leg and and jerk his hands off, turning to leave. Woohyun panic for a moment, scared that he pissed Sunggyu off. He quickly grabbed onto Sunggyu's arm again, stopping him from leaving. "Sorry Gyu but I'm really serious when I said I like you." Woohyun turns Sungggyu to face him and look serious into his eyes. "Kim Sunggyu, would you please be my boyfriend?" Sunggyu's heart melted at how serious Woohyun is asking but he is not Kim Sunggyu if he is so easy. "Now as much as I would like that, I would appreciate not starting a relationship in a toilet." By now, Woohyun roughly understands Sunggyu's way of showing his affection and SassyGyu means affection so he happily pulls Sunggyu in for a sweet innocent kiss before pulling away. "Now that we've also had our first kiss in the toilet, why not lets do everything here?" Woohyun lifts his eyebrows suggestively only to get a hard slap in the chest and a red Sunggyu walking out of the toilet.

*The following day in the toilet*  
"Hey pretty, you're so charming I'd go to the end of the world for you." "Great but would you please stay there?"


End file.
